The goals of the Research Design, Data Management and Analysis (RDDMA) Core are to provide epidemiologic and biostatistical support services for minority oral health research projects. Specifically, the RDDMA Core will ensure that faculty from both UMDNJ and UCONN who are involved in minority oral health research projects have the full benefit of an expert, comprehensive, and readily accessible consultation and support service regarding research design, data management and biostatistical analysis as well as in the selection and procurement of subjects for the studies in the Northeastern Minority Oral Health Research Center (NMOHRC). The primary target clientele of the RDDMA Core will be those clinical, behavioral and basic scientists who participate as investigators in projects funded directly by the NMOHRC; this will require 70% of the RDDMA Core's effort. The remaining 30% of the RDDMA Core's effort will be focused on supporting the development and conducting of 'spin-off' research studies on minority oral health that, while seeking funding from sources external to the NMOHRC, will be fully integrated components of the NMOHRC. The RDDMA Core will accomplish specific objectives within four major spheres of activity: 1) direct consultation and support services 2) faculty development activities, 3) referral services, and 4) activities directed toward establishing an independent RDDMA Core at UMDNJ. The RDDMA Core consists of a Director (an oral epidemiologist), an Associate Director (an oral epidemiologist), three faculty members (one biostatistician and two oral epidemiologists) and a full-time Data Manager. This team has been fully operational for the first two years of the Developmental Grant period for the NMOHRC and the faculty members have successfully collaborated for over a decade. The RDDMA Core will serve the four research projects funded directly by the NMOHRC. (1. the Pediatric AIDS Project, 2. the Clinical Trial on Nursing Bottle Caries, 3. the Epidemiologic and Genetic Risk Factors for Oral Cancer Project, and 4. the Tuskegee Legacy Project: Recruitment of Minority Subjects into Biomedical Research) as well as the 'spin-off' studies on minority oral health.